


now i'm shining, bright

by afire



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, I like it, Songfic, anyway, i guess, i rlly like bright by echosmith, it's shorter than the stuff i've been posting but, so i tried to go all aesthetic prose, so suck it up, there isn't really a plot just two girls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/afire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dance with me." Maya's voice is soft, sleep-gentle, and chock-full of affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now i'm shining, bright

There is a certain time and space within the universe wherein reality feels more detached than it really is, or perhaps that's just her. Regardless, Riley feels very much like her soul is outside her body right now, or maybe not. It's not easy to describe a feeling. Everyone tries to put emotions into words but really, you can't. There are some things that you have to learn with your heart rather than your brain, moments that turn into memories that you can never really fully let go of.

Moments like this.

They're lying on their backs, spread across Riley's bed. The ceiling fan is on the lowest setting, lazily blowing air across the room while a song plays softly from the speakers of a laptop that's set somewhere between them. The curtains are open, and moonlight filters in through the windows, painting the bedspread silver. Long, pale fingers trace patterns into the duvet, and Riley watches, eyes half-lidded, a gentle smile stretching across her face.

Lots of people doubt that Maya is a real artist, but Riley thinks they've never seen this side of her. The girl who closes her eyes and dreams, who will never talk about what she sees in her head, who grasps at moonlight like it is something she can hold in her hand. Riley is gold but Maya is silver, a huntress of Artemis, silent and deadly and full to bursting with all the love the stars can give.

The song finishes, and the playlist reshuffles itself. Riley rolls over onto her back, blinking sleepily up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling, mentally tracing out imaginary constellations in an imaginary world. The next song clicks on, and Maya shifts, folding her legs underneath her as she sits up, looking down at Riley. Dark blonde hair falls in waves around her face, and her blue eyes are like twin planets in this little galaxy they built for themselves.

"Dance with me." Maya's voice is soft, sleep-gentle, and chock-full of affection. Riley's heart is warm when she reaches to clasp the hand that Maya is holding out, letting the other girl pull her off the bed. They shuffle slowly to the centre of her room, feet bare against the soft carpet. Riley smiles when she realizes what song is playing, resting her head on Maya's as they sway slowly from side to side.

Maya's arms fumble to lock around Riley's waist, her head falling to rest against her collarbone. They’re dancing together in a halo of moonlight and Riley cannot ask for anything more. This is where she wants to remain forever, in the wormhole between reality and dreams, warm and sleepy in Maya's arms.

"I think the universe is on my side, Heaven and Earth have finally aligned. Days are good and that's the way it should be." Riley's arms tighten around Maya's shoulders as she sings, warm breath tickling the skin of her clavicle. There is something magical about the soft intricacies of love when you feel like you can almost touch them, feather-soft and brushing past your fingertips like old friends.

Riley laughs quietly when Maya nudges at her mid-section, taking a breath before the next verse begins, kissing the top of Maya's head in the split second before she opens her mouth, lyrics spilling over her lips of their own accord. "You sprinkle stardust on my pillowcase, it's like a moonbeam brushed across my face. Nights are good and that's the way it should be."

Maya spins them around slowly, lifting her head to smile at Riley while they turn. Her features are painted silver and in this moment she looks more goddess than girl. Riley's breath catches in her throat and she almost misses the next line when Maya sings it. "You make me go, oooh, la la la. You make a girl go oooh, I'm in love, love." A kiss, gentle and chaste, Riley leans into it, the night is cold and Maya is warm.

"Did you see that shooting star tonight?" Riley thinks the only stars in the room right now are swimming in Maya's eyes, bright and reflective and looking for all the world like they hold every little secret in the universe.

Riley smiles, dusting Eskimo kisses onto the bridge of Maya's nose, whispering the next line into the space between her eyes. "Were you dazzled by the same constellations?" Maya's lips curve upward against the skin of her jaw and Riley has to remind herself to take a breath.

"Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?" They're still spinning as Maya continues to sing, letting her head drop down once again, resting gently on Riley's shoulder. There are fractions of moments where you can, just barely, see the threads of your own existence shimmer in the air. Riley sees herself tangled with Maya for the rest of their lives, sees love in between the ledger lines, sees the something that is everything that is them.

They fall quiet as the song continues on, going from spinning slowly to just swaying from side to side. The chime of a clock somewhere in the house echoes through the air, and Riley reflects once again on the feeling that time is really just a concept, and nothing else. Maya is breathing softly against the skin of her neck, and here in the quiet space that they share, she feels immortal.

Riley counts the seconds in the beating of her heart and loses herself a dozen times, but it doesn't matter, because Maya is singing again. "And I see colours in a different way, you make what doesn't matter fade to grey." Her voice is soft, impossibly soft, the side of her that no one but Riley ever gets to see. This is a girl with her heart on her sleeve, and Riley is letting herself fall, leaning backward into empty air with a smile, because she knows Maya will always be there to catch her.

The next line escapes in a whisper, a secret exhale of air into Maya's golden locks. "Life is good and that's the way it should be." Riley doesn't even remember which playlist they put on anymore, isn't aware of anything but Maya, small and warm and oh so beautiful in the moonlight that slants across her porcelain features. Perfection is so much more than a concept, it's tangible and real and resting in her arms right now.

"You make me sing ooh, la la la." It's Riley's turn to sing this part, the lyrics gliding up her windpipe, tumbling easily into the air. "You make a girl go ooh, I'm in love, love." Fingers tightening around her waist, Riley almost laughs, but she does this too, she knows. A possessiveness that sits in their souls, no amount of reassuring will placate the monster that sits behind a cage of bones, making its home next to a beating heart, green eyes radiant in the darkness.

That is a problem for some other time, when the world is more than a haze of colours, when Riley can concentrate on something other than blonde and blue. She almost feels like she's balancing on her toes, high up on a tight-rope in the sky. It's not scary, even though it's supposed to be. Maya is here isn't she? There's nothing to be afraid of when Maya is here, nothing at all.

They fall silent as the song washes over their heads, and Riley listens to the sound of even breathing, matches it to the rhythmic beating of the heart a few inches below her own. They belong to each other in an unexplainable way, and she may have words for it, always has words for everything, but not right now. Right now she doesn't have any words at all, nothing but _love love love_ for the girl in her arms.

Maya is falling asleep. Somewhere in between then and now, Riley manoeuvres them back to the bed, lies down on top of the covers and curls herself gently around the other girl. She pushes the laptop lid shut gently, and Maya's eyelids flutter at the sudden loss of music. Riley kisses her forehead, whispers the last words of the song into the almost non-existent space between them.

"And I get lost in your eyes tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @fightiingdragons


End file.
